


they don't know that we know that they know that we know

by cas_makes_me_very_happy



Series: A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is the best, Clint Barton is Done, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers is Monica Gellar, again the setting is questionable, but everyone finds out, it's basically that Friends episode, like there's a lot, the humour is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_makes_me_very_happy/pseuds/cas_makes_me_very_happy
Summary: the one where I shamelessly plagiarise that one Friends episode





	they don't know that we know that they know that we know

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to have seen Friends to understand, but it'd probably make it funnier if you had
> 
> this is for Ijustneed12percentofamoment because of all the encouragement she's given me to actually post this thing.

Sam, honest to God, was just minding his own business. He was still in the honeymoon-phase of realising that the fridge in the compound was always fully stocked, even in the middle of the night. If he wanted some yoghurt at three AM, you could be damn sure there would be yoghurt waiting for him in the holy halo of light that greeted him when the fridge door opened.

Yoghurt and spoon in hand, Sam turned to stand by the windows to snack and watch the night. The compound curved around on itself with the communal rooms in the west wing, and the private rooms in the east, so you could stand in the kitchen and look across green.

It was three AM, but there was still one light on in one of the windows.

“Oh, hey, there’s Steve and Bucky. Hey, guys. Hey.” Sam waved.

They didn’t notice Sam, a little preoccupied with… other things.

Sam’s yoghurt tumbled from weak fingers to splatter over his slippers.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing at first. It _was_ three AM. And maybe he didn’t really want to believe it.

When it clicked – oh my God.

 _Oh my God_.

“Oh my God!” Sam yelled. “Ahh! AH!”

“Wilson?” Natasha said, suddenly in the kitchen. Sam didn’t question why she was sneaking around at three AM. “I heard a little girl yell. Everything okay?”

Sam pointed wildly out the window, still yelling. “Steve and Bucky. _Steve and Bucky_.”

Natasha peered out the window. “Oh my God.”

“STEVE AND BUCKY.”

“Oh my _God_.” She sounded weirdly impressed.

“My eyes!” Sam cried, turning away. Sam had _not_ needed to see Bucky shoving a hand where Sam would _never_ trust a metal hand. “My eyes!”

“Wilson–” Natasha tried, grabbing his arm.

“They’re doing it!” Sam screamed, pointing again. “They’re doing it!”

“It’s okay!”

“No! He’s defiling a national icon!”

“I know,” Natasha said.

“You KNOW?”

“Of course I know,” Natasha said. The _who do you think I am_ was implied. “And Clint knows. But the others don’t know so you have to stop yelling.”

Sam thought he was quite possibly hyperventilating. “Oh, God, this is– this is–” Sam didn’t even know what this was. “Wait, Clint knows?”

“Yeah, he knew before me.” Natasha sounded a little bitter about that. Spies, man.

“How did you find out?” Sam asked.

Natasha gave him a look. “I’m the Black Widow.”

Sam just raised an eyebrow.

“All right. Barnes left his phone lying around one day and I wanted to know what guys from 1945 get up to these days. You should see the text messages.”

“Oh my God,” Sam groaned. “I can’t.”

“Go back to bed, Sam,” Natasha said. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

That was probably a good idea. Maybe he’d wake up and this would all be a bad dream.

“Okay,” Sam said. Then, “Aww.”

“What now?”

He pouted down at his feet. “My yoghurt.”

 

–

 

They assembled in the kitchen early next morning.

“Wait, so every time they said they were going to the gym? Or when they’re going to watch a movie?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And when Steve spent that whole mission texting?!”

“Yep,” Natasha said, sipping her coffee. “Sex, sex, phone sex.”

“And Barnes’s therapy sessions?!”

“Uh, no, they’re actually therapy sessions.”

“Oh, thank God. He needs that.” Sam collapsed onto a bench at the counter. Natasha pushed a mug of coffee towards him. “I can’t believe it. I mean, good for Barnes. Steve could do better.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clint stumbled into the kitchen then and went straight for the coffee machine. He pulled the pot out and tipped the contents into his mouth, which, shouldn’t that burn? But Clint just swallowed and turned to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, which he drank straight from the bottle.

Then he blinked liked he’d just noticed Sam and Natasha.

“Oh. Hey, guys.”

“Clint,” Natasha continued like this was all a normal routine, “Sam just found out about Rogers and Barnes.”

Clint coughed around another mouthful of milk. “You mean how they’re just best buds and totally not having sex on every piece of furniture in the compound?” He narrowed his eyes at Natasha.

Sam grimaced. “Really?”

“We saw them doing it through the window last night,” Natasha explained to Clint.

“We saw them doing it _up against_ the window,” Sam corrected. “I can never look at them the same way.”

“So you know _know_?” Clint said.

“Too much,” Sam confirmed.

“Do they know you know?”

“No. They weren’t exactly paying attention to us,” Natasha said, smirking.

“Wait, so they know you know,” Sam said to Clint, “but they don’t know Natasha knows, right?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Clint said. “But that doesn’t matter. Now enough of us know that we can tell them that we know, you know?”

“Or,” Natasha said.

“Ooo, I think I’m gonna like this,” Sam said.

Natasha smiled. “We could _not_ tell them we know and have some fun.”

“ _Liiiike?_ ” Sam said.

“Well, when they say they’re going to watch a movie, hey, it hasn’t been movie night in a while.”

Sam grinned. “Yep. Definitely like this.”

“You know what would be more fun?” Clint said. “Telling them!”

“When did you get so boring, Barton?” Natasha said.

“You don’t know what it’s like,” he said with the air of someone having war flashbacks. “I’m the only one who knows. I’m all alone. It’s _me_ they call when they run out of lube. Do you know how many lube runs I’ve had to make? And then deliver to sexed-up supersoliders? Do you know how much lube they go through???”

“All right, Clint’s out,” Sam said.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Natasha said. “Just don’t tell them that we know.”

“No!” Clint cried. “I can’t take anymore secrets. I got your secrets, I got their secrets, I got secrets of my own, you know.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t have any secrets.”

“I do so.”

“I would know.”

“You don’t know about that time in Chang Mai.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

Natasha smiled. “Yes, I do.”

Clint paled.

“What happened in Chang Mai?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Well–”

“Nothing!” Clint squeaked, cutting Natasha off. “Okay, okay, I won’t tell them. But I don’t want any part of this either.” He said, waving a hand between Sam and Natasha. “And I’m not doing any more lube runs!”

Natasha gave him a consoling pat on his arm.

Sam turned to her, suddenly eager to get his revenge on them for making him see something he’d never wanted to see. Also, Steve was supposed to be his friend and tell him shit like this.

“So, how are we going to mess with them?”

“Well, you can use your position as Steve’s best friend. And I’ll use my most powerful weapon – my sexuality,” she added when the boys gave her a blank look.

“Ooo, nice.”

It was at that moment that Bucky entered the kitchen, hair an absolute mess and still half-asleep. He grunted out a greeting and beelined for the coffee machine.

Natasha smiled and eyed him off like a lioness eyeing its prey. “Watch and learn, boys. And don’t eat my muffin.”

Natasha slipped off her stool and stalked over to Bucky. He took a sip of his coffee and turned around, blinking at her closeness.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Natasha said, eyeing him up and down. He was a mess. “Oh, that shirt looks great on you.” The way it fit him properly meant that it was almost definitely Steve’s. Bucky tended to oversize, and Steve definitely undersized.

Bucky glanced down at himself like he hadn’t been paying attention to what he’d pulled on that morning. “Uh. Thanks?”

“It looks so soft.” Natasha reached out and ran her hand down his forearm as she spoke. Her hand stopped on his bicep and squeezed. “Oo, hello bicep. Have you been working out?”

Bucky shot her a confused look. “That’s the metal arm.”

“Oh!” Natasha exclaimed. And then she – _giggled_. It was girly and so, so fake but Bucky blinked, a little stunned. “You’re too funny, James.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Um. You okay?”

“More than okay,” Natasha said, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. And maybe it was a little mean, because Bucky used to be full of charm and wit and flirtatious smiles and now he struggled with any form of human interaction.

Well, apparently. Or maybe sex didn’t count. Anyway, it was a matter of principle. It was what the boys got for thinking they could deceive a bunch of spies and soldiers.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Natasha said.

“What?”

She held his gaze for a moment, then shook her head. “No, I shouldn’t.”

Bucky frowned. “Okay.”

“But I want to,” she said, leaning forward. “More than anything.”

“So just tell me.”

She paused for a breath. “Maybe it’s just because we have that history between us, but you know how sometimes you don’t even know you’re looking for something until it’s standing right in front of you.”

For his credit, Bucky actually looked contemplative. “Yeah,” he sighed.

“Right in front of you,” Natasha emphasised. Then, with still no reaction, she added, “Sipping coffee.”

Bucky glanced down at the coffee mug in his hand, frowned, then jerked his head back up to look at Natasha with wide eyes.

“Just something to think about,” Natasha murmured. “I know I will.”

With that, she turned and sashayed out of the room leaving Bucky to gape after her.

 

–

 

Steve had him pinned against the door the moment he stepped back into the bedroom. “My shirt looks great on you.” He pulled the collar down to kiss an already fading bruise on Bucky’s collarbone. “Did you bring coffee?”

Bucky nudged him off and held out the mug.

Steve took it, smiling sweetly. “My hero.”

“That seems to be the consensus this morning,” Bucky said, moving to sit on the couch. All the rooms in the compound were bigger and more furnished than Steve and Bucky’s entire flat in the 30s. It had freaked Bucky out at first when he’d been in his own room, all that space, but it was a lot less lonely with two people.

“Hmm?” Steve said. He was cross-legged on the bed, hunched over his coffee cup. The morning light coming through the windows made his skin golden. Bucky was a goddamn lucky son of a bitch.

“Something weird happened in the kitchen. I think… I think Natasha was hitting on me.”

Steve snorted into his coffee. “What?”

“I’m serious! She was all touchy and giggly.”

“Natasha?” Steve said. “Who never cracks a smile unless it’s to creep someone out? Who only hands out affection when someone’s dying? That Natasha?”

“I think she thinks I’m foxy.”

Steve laughed. “That’s impossible.”

“Wow, rude,” Bucky huffed.

“Oh, no, babe, I didn’t mean it like that.” Steve got up and came to sit by Bucky, getting all up in his personal space. “You’re plenty foxy. But to Natasha? I just think you misunderstood.”

Bucky shrugged his arm off. “I did not misunderstand. She was all over me! She felt my bicep.”

Steve grinned and reached out to grip Bucky’s bicep. “This one?”

“No, the other one.”

“Ooo,” Steve said, reaching over to grip Bucky’s metal bicep. The movement put him right over Bucky. He applied the slightest amount of pressure and Bucky let himself be pushed back into the couch cushions. “Anything else?”

“That was about it.”

“What,” Steve said, his fingers trailing over Bucky’s collarbone and down to his pecs, “not this?”

“Nope, not that.”

Steve hummed. “And what about this?”

His fingers drifted lower and Bucky’s breath hitched when they traced across his abs. He was a little embarrassed by the breathy way he murmured, “No.”

“Huh.” Steve’s smile was deadly now. “And this?”

His fingers moved even lower until all coherent thought flew from Bucky’s head.

“Nngh,” Bucky said.

“Mm,” Steve agreed.

 

–

 

The Avengers currently assembled at the compound don’t all eat meals together as a rule, but if a couple of them happen to be making dinner at the same time they’ll usually pile on the various sofas to eat and gossip.

Tonight it was Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Sam. Steve was cooking something with a bunch of carbs while Bucky sat on the counter supervising. Sam was making something with rice. Natasha, who no one ever saw cooking, was already perched on a stool eating something that smelled like spices.

They sat around chatting and swapping stories and much to Sam’s annoyance, the thing with Clint in Chang Mai didn’t come up.

Afterwards, as Steve and Bucky washed up (they refused to use the dishwasher), Natasha asked, “You guys doing anything fun tonight?”

Steve shrugged. “Oh, uh, we were probably just gonna go back to my room and watch a movie or something.”

“Netflix and chill?” Sam said.

The meaning was lost on Steve, but it was still funny when he said, “Uh, yeah.”

“Cool. Mind if I tag along?”

“Oh,” Steve said, the politeness ingrained into every muscle not allowing him to say no. “I mean, if you want. It’s probably something you’ve seen before.”

“That’s cool. I can watch anything.” Sam beamed.

Steve smiled weakly in response.

“May as well just fire it up here,” Natasha said, gesturing to the TV. “I mean, unless I squeeze in on the bed with Bucky.” She winked at him.

His eyes went wide and he looked helplessly at Steve.

“I guess here’s good,” Steve said.

“Yay, movie night,” Sam said.

“Yay,” Steve echoed bleakly.

“I’ll make some popcorn.” Natasha rose gracefully, making sure to brush against Bucky on her way past. He scrambled for the only single arm chair. Steve slumped in defeat on one of the sofas.

“Have you guys seen Lord of the Rings?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“What about the extended cut?”

There was a heavy sigh. “No.”

“Brilliant!”

Three hours in and not even one movie down, both supersoldiers were slumped in their respective chairs and snoring quietly. Bucky was drooling a little.

Sam and Natasha high-fived over a bowl of popcorn.

 

–

 

Things escalated even further the next morning after Natasha had followed them to the gym, only to kick both their asses.

“No hard feelings, boys?” she said, smirking to herself. “I’m gonna go grab a shower. Miss you already,” Natasha whispered to Bucky, her hand slinking around his waist to squeeze his ass.

Bucky’s jaw dropped. Natasha winked and swept from the room, leaving Steve and Bucky staring after her.

Bucky gestured wildly. “Did you see? Did you see the inappropriate touching?”

“I did,” Steve said, frowning. He came over to Bucky and put his own hand on Bucky’s ass. “Didn’t she learn she shouldn’t touch what isn’t hers?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “So you believe me now? That she’s attracted to me?”

Steve gave Bucky a humouring smile. Then his face went slack and he gasped. “Oh my God. She knows.”

“What?”

“Natasha knows about us! She knows, and she’s just trying to freak us out! That’s the only explanation.”

Bucky made a face, affronted. “Uh, _okay_. But what about my amazing body and winning personality?” There was a pause. “Oh my God, she knows!”

Steve patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“How’d she find out?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “I–” There was a bang from down the hall, followed by someone swearing. Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Clint.”

Steve stormed down the hall to Clint’s room with patriotic vengeance, Bucky trailing along after him. He barely knocked before shoving inside and rounding on Clint where he was bent over a pile of arrow heads and miniature explosive devices.

“Hey, guys,” Clint said without looking up.

They all ignored the smouldering hole in the wall.

“Natasha knows about us,” Steve said.

Clint’s gaze snapped up, immediately on the defence. “I didn’t tell them!”

“Them?” Steve repeated. “Who’s _them?_ ”

“Uhhhhh,” Clint said. “Natasha… and Clint.”

Steve folded his arms and gave Clint the classic ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ look.

Clint folded like a house of cards. “And Sam.”

“Ah, man,” Bucky said.

“I woulda told you!” Clint said. “But they made me promise not to tell. But it’s over now, right? Cuz you can tell them you know they know, I can go back to knowing nothing, and no one has to get anymore lube.”

“Or,” Steve said.

“No!” Clint cried.

Steve turned to Bucky. “They don’t know that we know that they know. If they think they can mess with us.” Steve grinned at Bucky. “Whatdya say?”

Bucky grimaced. “I feel like I’m going to regret this. But I’m in. Obviously.”

“Yes! Clint, you can’t say anything.”

“Aw, man, c’mon, no. I can’t take anymore secrets.”

“I’ll tell Sam about Chang Mai,” Steve threatened.

“Does everyone know about Chang Mai?” Clint said, looking at Bucky desperately.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, man. Except Sam.”

“Dammit. I’ll never be the coolest bird Avenger if he finds out.” Clint sighed. “Okay. I won’t tell them you know they know. But I’m not happy about it!”

“Atta boy,” Steve said.

 

–

 

**JBB**

_i’ve been thinking_

**JBB**

_about what you said_

 

“Oh, shit, you guys,” Natasha said, jolting up with her phone in her hand. “Bucky just messaged me.”

“What? What’d he say?” Sam asked, scrambling over to read over her shoulder.

“Shh, I’m replying.”

 

**NatRom**

_Oh, you have, have you?_

 

**JBB**

_yeah. i’d be lying if i said i wasn’t intrigued_

 

“Oh, shit,” Sam said.

 

**NatRom**

_Really? ;)_

 

**JBB**

_yeah. why don’t you come over tonight and i’ll let you feel my bicep_

**JBB**

_and maybe more_

 

“Oh my God, he wants you to feel his bicep and more!” Sam exclaimed. “I can’t believe he would do that to Steve.”

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed, narrowing her eyes at Clint where he was sitting suspiciously quietly. “Me either. Barton, do you have something you’d like to say?”

Clint looked around, as though he wasn’t sure who Natasha was talking to. “Who me?”

“Do they know we know?” Natasha asked.

“…no.”

“ _Clint_.”

Clint winced at the tone. “They know you know.”

“I knew it,” Natasha said. She turned to Sam. “Can you believe it? They’re trying to mess with us!”

“Yeah, but,” Sam said, eyes brightening, “they don’t know we know they know we know.”

Natasha beamed, then spun to Clint. “Clint, you can’t say anything.”

“I don’t even know what I’m not saying anymore,” Clint said.

“Text him back, Nat,” Sam said.

 

**NatRom**

_I’d love to come by tonight. Should we say around 7?_

 

**JBB**

_seven sounds great_

 

**NatRom**

_Good. I’m really looking forward to you and I having sexual intercourse_

 

Way across the compound, no one heard the muffled thump of a supersoldier falling off the bed.

 

–

 

“You look great,” Steve said, straightening Bucky’s collar. “Open.”

Bucky dutifully opened his mouth and Steve spritzed him with breath freshener. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You’ll be fine,” Steve assured him. “You just gotta make her think you wanna have sex with her. It’ll totally freak her out.”

“How far am I gonna have to go?” Bucky asked, looking up at Steve.

“Relax. She’ll break way before you do.”

“But she’s the Black Widow.”

“Trust me. She will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re on my team,” Steve exclaimed, “and my team always wins!”

Bucky stared at him. “You’re taking this way too serious, pal”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just go get some!” He ducked in for a quick kiss just as there was a knock on Bucky’s door. “Put out like you’ve never put out before. Go!” Steve smacked his ass before darting into the bathroom.

Bucky spared a quick second of remorse for what his life had become, before getting up to answer the door.

Natasha stood in his doorway and, Jesus, if Bucky swung that way – damn. Her hair curled around her bare shoulder in red waves. The deep blue dress she was wearing clung to her in all the right places. Jewels sparkled around her throat.

Bucky was so out of his depth.

“James,” she practically purred.

“Natalia,” he replied. “Come on in.”

“I was going to.” She swept into the room, wine glasses clinking between her delicate fingers. “Wine?”

“Sure.”

Natasha didn’t break eye contact as she popped the cork. There was humour dancing there. “Nervous?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “No, no. Are you?”

“Oh, no.” Natasha poured the wine was a steady hand. “No, I want this to happen.”

He took the offered glass. “So do I.”

“Wonderful.”

She raised her glass to him, and Bucky did the same before swallowing the contents in one go, wishing they actually had a goddamn affect on him. Natasha downed hers as well and they placed the empty glasses on the counter.

They looked at each other.

Bucky remembered that he used to be good at this, that sometimes he would have a girl on each arm, but ever since Hydra – hell, ever since the war – the words had been stopped up in his head. The smiles hardened by the years. Sometimes he wondered how the hell he’d ever gotten with Steve.

Then again, Steve could be just as hopeless as Bucky.

“Music,” he said suddenly, when the silence had stretched. “I’ll, uh, put on some music.”

“Oh, maybe I’ll dance for you,” Natasha said.

The music started – some playlist from Steve, which meant he’d gotten it from Sam – and Natasha swayed towards Bucky. She looked as deadly as she did when she was on the battlefield.

Dancing, Bucky remembered too. He didn’t remember it being as scary as this.

Natasha moved right into his space, but thankfully there was no inappropriate touching this time.

“You look… great,” Bucky said.

“Thanks,” Natasha said. She swayed a little closer. “You know, when you say things like that, it makes me want to rip that button-up right off your chest.”

Bucky swallowed. “Well… why don’t we move this over to the bed?”

Natasha stopped. “Really?”

“Do you not want to?” Bucky asked.

“I want to,” she assured him. “But, uh… first I want to take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on my naked body.”

Bucky momentarily short-circuited. “Well, uh, well, that would be. Nice. That would be nice. I’ll go– go get the lotion.”

“Hurry back,” Natasha called as Bucky sprinted for the bathroom.

He almost bowled over Steve, who had his ear pressed up against the door. He slammed it shut behind him again. “She’s not backing down. She wants me to put lotion on her!” This was said in a panicked whisper.

Steve scoffed. “She’s bluffing.”

“I don’t think she is. She went like this–” Bucky stepped up to Steve and swayed close the way Natasha had, all hips.

“Oh,” Steve said. “Can you do that later?”

“What?” Bucky said. Then, “Oh. Yeah.”

“Look, take this,” Steve said, grabbing some body lotion and shoving it into Bucky’s hands. “And go out there and seduce her until she cracks. You’re the goddamn Winter Soldier.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “I am the goddamn Winter Soldier.”

“Hell yeah, you are. Get out there.”

Steve practically shoved Bucky out of the bathroom. He stumbled, caught himself, and straightened. Natasha turned to face him and good God that was her bra. Why was he looking at her bra?

She stalked over to him. “What took you so long?”

“Couldn’t find the lotion,” he said, holding it up.

“I thought you were having second thoughts.”

“No. I’m very happy we’re going to have all the sex.”

Natasha smirked. “You should be. I’m very bendy.” She stepped even closer to him. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Not if I kiss you first,” Bucky said.

They looked at each other.

Natasha put a hand on his waist. Bucky mirrored her movements. She slipped her other hand behind him to grab his ass, pulling them together. Bucky reached out to touch her breast, chickened out at the last second and put his hand on her shoulder.

They looked at each other some more.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing left for us to do but kiss,” Bucky said.

“I guess not,” Natasha said.

There was a pause.

“Okay,” Bucky said. “Here it comes.”

“Our first kiss.”

“I’m _so_ looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

There was more pausing.

Bucky made a face, decided to man up, and leaned down. Natasha leaned forward to meet him. It was more of a grimace against each other’s lips than an actual kiss.

It lasted for all of two seconds before Bucky was pushing her away. “Okay, okay, okay, I give up, you win.”

“Ha!” Natasha said.

“I can’t have sex with you,” Bucky exclaimed.

“And why not?” Natasha pressed.

“Because I’m in love with Steve!”

Natasha’s jaw dropped. “You… what?”

Both bathroom and bedroom door banged open at the same time. Clint and Sam fell through the bedroom door, obviously having been listening in, and Steve stood in the bathroom door staring at Bucky.

“Love him,” Bucky exclaimed. “That’s right. I love him. I–” he gestured to himself “–love him.” He pointed violently at Steve.

Steve came over to Bucky, as if pulled by some heart-string, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Bucky’d burn cities and start (more) wars for that smile.

“I love you, Steve,” he murmured, gazing up at Steve.

“I love you too, Bucky,” Steve said. He slid his arms around Bucky’s waist and leaned down to kiss him.

“Aww,” Natasha said. “I just thought you guys were banging, I didn’t know you were in love.”

Steve and Bucky broke apart and Steve turned to face the others, though he still kept an arm around Bucky. His smile was like the goddamn sun.

Clint and Sam had their arms around each other, identical sappy expressions on their face.

“Dude,” Sam said.

“I know,” Steve said.

“I gotta say,” Natasha said. “Hats off to you, Barnes. I thought you’d crack way earlier.”

Bucky frowned. “Thanks, I think. Also, your breasts are still showing.”

Natasha winked. “I know.”

“Hey,” Clint said. “Does this mean it’s over? Everyone knows?”

“Well, Stark still doesn’t know,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, and we’d really like it if no one told him,” Steve added.

Clint’s glare then could have rivalled the Winter Soldier’s.

 

–

**Author's Note:**

> Tony rarely came to the compound these days. Pepper said it wasn’t good for his heart. But someone had to make sure those idiots weren’t still putting coffee grounds in the disposal.
> 
> He opened the door and froze at the sight before him. “What? No. No, no. What are you doing? GET OFF MY FURNITURE.”


End file.
